Fire Star
Fire Star is the 3rd book in the Last Dragon Chronicles. In this story, David is writing a book to try and raise awareness about the environment. He is also staying in the Arctic, but strange things start happening, his story comes true, and Gwilanna interferes. Plot Summary Tension is rising at the Pennykettles' as Lucy is suddenly kidnapped by a long forgotten rival. This 'rival' wishes to raise the ancient dragon Gawain from his stone-laden resting place. Over the time Lucy is there, she goes through extreme changes. Gwilanna knew this would happen as Lucy began to look like Guinevere, her ancestor. After a sudden bear attack and the news about Lucy, David returns home to help Liz overcome this rough time. In the middle of a serious conversation with Liz, David receives a heart-breaking phone call. He has just learned Zanna, his girlfriend, has just been kidnapped by bears. Under all this pressure, David breaks down. Liz soothes him in dragonsong, the ancient soothing method Guinevere used on the ancient dragon Gawain. While David is home, Grockle suddenly awakens to find the window opened. Curious as he was, he flew out of the window. Nobody could believe it. Happiness, shock and horror welled up in everyone at the sight of Grockle's sudden move. Lucy is not having a good time at all. She must eat the disgusting stuff Gwilanna enjoys eating everyday. She decides to explore the cave of Gawain when Gwilanna leaves one day. She pushed around and discovers a secret hideaway she thinks her ancestor, Gwendolen, used. Eventually, she falls asleep by the bones of Gwendolen and a bear that guarded her. A female bear that thinks it is her 'last season on earth' ventures into the cave, down into the hideaway, and decides to follow the dead bears example. She guarded Lucy as she slept. Gwilanna returns and finds the hole. She notices Lucy and the female bear. She decides tiredly to leave them be. David gets Liz to tell her who Arthur is after Gadzooks gave him the name out of nowhere. After hearing the cruel things Gwilanna did to break-up Arthur and Liz, he travels to Farlowe Island to find Arthur. Arthur goes by life on a religious island. He chooses the name Brother Vincent. He goes through a lot on the island. In fact, he survives a vicious Ix (or the evil Fain) attack . David arrives at the island and calms down the scared yet vicious Grockle. Grockle flies to the Arctic when David tells him to. After a while of introductions and explanations, Arthur teaches David how to use Dr. Bergstrom's mysterious talisman to teleport from place to place. David teleports to the Arctic and battles the very same Ix to the death. The Ix stabs two spears of ice through David's chest, but David won't die because the ice is really Gawain's fire tear. After revealing the secret of the ice to the Ix, the spirit of Ingavar punches the Ix out of the body of Tootega, the Inuit whose body the Fain had possessed, killing Tootega, and the Ix. Zanna, in tears, comes running over to David. They get locked in a heart-breaking conversation. After assuring her they'd meet once more and giving her a Valentine's Day gift, (a new dragon, G'lant, which you can only see if you really believe in dragons) he parts from Zanna. Some polar bears take David's body on a piece of ice, Ingavar's spirit lays down by his head and the polar bears pound the ice and send David and Ingavar into the water. Back at home, after releasing Snigger into the wild after his kidnapping by Gwilanna, Zanna tells Liz, Lucy and Arthur that she is pregnant with David's baby. David is now very ashamed of what he did. Characters In this story, some important characters are: David Rain. He is the main character. Most of his story remains unknown, and his clay dragon Gadzooks helps him write books that come true. He seems to have a good grasp of many sciences and other physics. His girlfriend is Zanna. Liz. David's landlady. She makes clay dragons for a living, some of which are special dragons that come alive. Of course, the buyers don't know that they are. Liz is descended from dragons. Her family has always survived by making children out of clay eggs. She knows how to speak Dragontongue. Lucy. Liz's daughter. A young girl with vivid red hair. Born as her mother was: by egg. She loves squirrels and dragons. Arthur. A man who wanted to be with Liz, but was tricked by Gwilanna. He ran away and became a monk at an island monastery. He recently found a dragon claw. Gwilanna. An evil sybil woman that has survived the ages, she yearns for power. She is ugly. Zanna. David's girlfriend. Also a sybil. The Fain. The Fain are an interdimensional species that exist at a higher vibration than people on Earth. They are purely intellectual beings that may converse with a being with a physical body. The Ix. An evil form of the Fain. They are trying to create a dark dragon.Category:Books (real-world)